


Слияние с природой

by fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers), LuckyMary



Series: Stan and Barnes 2018 || 2 lvl - драбблы [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: Баки Барнс в Ваканде. Он постигает дзен





	Слияние с природой

Барнс гнал почти на пределе. Черный джип несся по ночной саванне, будто за ним гнались все демоны джунглей.   
  
— Малышка, расчетное время?  
  
— От часа до пятидесяти минут.  
  
— Уверен, Стив поспешит, — проворчал Баки, — месяц не виделись.  
  
Он покрепче вцепился в руль и выжал скорость на максимум. Дворец уже был виден.  
  
— Ну, что там? — Баки выпрыгнул из машины, на ходу начиная раздеваться. Шури встречала его у тайного входа в резиденцию короля.  
  
— Они забирали Наташу, сорок минут точно есть.  
  
— Мало! Как я мог пропустить сообщение, что он прилетает?  
  
— Не было никакого сообщения, — фыркнула принцесса. — Капитан решил сделать сюрприз.  
  
— О-о-о, на сюрпризы он мастер. Как вспомню еженедельные сюрпризы в Бруклине, так вздрогну. Каждый раз гадал: что сегодня? Вывихнутая лодыжка? Подбитый глаз? Легкое сотрясение?  
  
Баки быстро похромал в медотсек.  
  
— Доктор Намбату! Вы мне срочно нужны!   
  
— С чем на этот раз пожаловали, молодой человек?  
  
— Пулевое в бедро, пара ребер треснула и на спине сильный порез. Кстати, Шури, у этих ребят были перчатки с когтями из вибраниума. Я понимаю, как тебе не хочется подозревать своих, но...  
  
— Я и сама могу проверить, — поджала губы принцесса.  
  
— Девочка, не обижайся, ты гений, но еще ребенок, а я знаю людей, и знаю, на что обращать внимание.  
  
— Хорошо, но мы будем работать вместе.  
  
— Как пожелает твое… Ай… разгидрит меня четырежды через коромысло! Доктор, вы инквизитор!  
  
— Не надо так кричать. Вот ваша пуля.  
  
— Это я от восторга. Что со спиной?  
  
— Рваная рана, но сухожилия и мышцы не задеты, сейчас обработаю. С вашей регенерацией через час и следа не будет.  
  
— Нет у меня часа. Давайте спрей и этот ваш чудо-клей сверху. Время?  
  
— Тридцать две минуты. Миссия?  
  
Баки, не ответив, быстро похромал к выходу, Шури помчалась за ним.  
  
— Я в душ.  
  
— Да не буду я смотреть, Великая Баст, зачем так нервничать?  
  
Баки влетел в душевую, перекинул оставшиеся вещи через стены кабинки. Зашумела вода.  
  
— Шури, кинь в меня гелем для душа. Самым вонючим.  
  
Принцесса сморщила носик.  
  
— Вонючих не держим, — она перебросила ему флакон. — Ваниль, корица, лимонные корки. Отобьет любой запах. Я жду ответа.  
  
— По плану. Караван перехвачен. Жертв нет, но некоторые бандиты... гм... сильно нездоровы. Т'чалла преследует главаря, думаю, флэшки с информацией уже у него. Через пять дней устроим облаву. Отвернись, пожалуйста.  
  
— Можно подумать, я чего-то там не видела, — прошептала Шури.  
  
— Не понял, юная леди?  
  
— Двадцать три минуты.  
  
Баки быстро впрыгнул в легкие брюки.   
  
— Давай, снимай скорее.  
  
Шури быстро пробежалась ловкими пальчиками по краям руки, нажав пару пластин.С тихим гудением та отделилась от тела, остался только аккуратный разъем в плече.  
  
— Подбросишь меня?  
  
— Куда я денусь. Но с тебя тренировка.  
  
— Шантажистка.  
  
Минискутер мчался в ночном небе. Баки поглядывал на часы. Вот и озеро, на берегу которого он "постигал дзен". Спрыгнув, не дожидаясь приземления, он рванул в хижину.  
  
— Где эти чертовы тряпки?  
  
— Это не тряпки, а одежда стражей границ, Белый Волк.  
  
— Ой, вот только не начинай. Лучше помоги столетнему ветерану навертеть на себя эту хламиду. С одной рукой очень неудобно.  
  
— Сняли бы руку здесь, каждый раз одно и то же.  
  
— Ага, то-то Стив удивится, когда найдет ее под кроватью. Время?  
  
— Девять минут. Все готово. Дай волосы заколю.  
  
— Спасибо тебе, маленькая пантера.  
  
Шури залилась краской.  
  
— Женщины нашей семьи никогда не были защитниками Ваканды.  
  
— Значит, ты будешь первой. Ну, беги. И лучше будь неподалеку. Если я скажу: "Как душно сегодня”, — сразу изобрази внезапное появление.  
  
— А я не помешаю встрече... старых друзей?  
  
— У меня еще рана не затянулась и бедро может начать кровить, так что ... — Баки чуть покраснел, — просто делай, как я сказал, кто из нас учитель?  
  
— Ах, сразу учитель? А как тренировки с катанами, так "я не нанимался учить детей отрезать себе пальцы".  
  
— Будет тебе тренировка и с катанами.  
  
— Русские сабли и крав мага?  
  
— Беги уже, шантажистка.  
  
Шури молнией метнулась к скутеру и исчезла в направлении озера. Баки еще раз поправил на себе одежду, "красное платье", как он называл ее, смеясь, поморщился от зуда в ране на спине, убедился, что все следы надежно упрятаны под слоями ткани, и сел на порог хижины, состроив одухотворенное лицо. Через пару минут раздался шум скутера. Стив спрыгнул, едва посадив машину, и рванул к Баки.  
  
— Как я соскучился, Бак, — с нежностью сказал он и внимательно посмотрел на него. — Как ты? Что говорят врачи?  
  
— Нахрен врачей, поцелуй меня немедленно, — Баки притянул Стива за шею и впился в его губы, всегда самые желанные, сколько бы лет ни прошло. Они целовались, стоя на берегу чистого озера, а ветерок переплетал их волосы. Стив потянул его внутрь хижины, не разрывая поцелуя, и мягко толкнул на кровать. Под босой ступней Баки ощутил холод металла.  
  
“Мне конец”, — пронеслось у него в голове. Баки скосил глаза и увидел лежащую на полу винтовку. Он запустил ладонь Стиву под футболку, одновременно издавая громкий стон, и в этот же момент метким пинком заталкивая улику под кровать. Стив сжал объятия, и Баки чуть не зашипел от боли. Все-таки рана на спине была глубокой.   
  
— Как душно сегодня, — сказал он.  
  
— Пойдем на озеро, — зашептал Стив, — хочу тебя.  
  
— Кхм... простите, мне так неловко, — в дверном проеме появилась девичья фигурка.  
  
Стив неохотно отпустил Баки и поднялся.  
  
— Ваше высочество?  
  
— Капитан Роджерс, кажется, мы договаривались.  
  
Баки показал ей большой палец, одними губами сказав: "Чисто сработано".  
  
— Брат просил вас быть на ужине во дворце. Да и сержанта Барнса мы давно не видели.  
  
За ужином были легкие, почти семейные шутливые разговоры. Баки рассказывал, как ему нравятся мир, тишина и слияние с природой. Улучив момент, Стив тихонько спросил у Шури:  
  
— Он сильно рискует?  
  
— Брат никогда не отпускает его одного. Да и в руку я встроила маячок.  
  
— Не нравятся мне эти его вылазки.  
  
— Вы же его знаете, капитан. Ему это нужно. Может, уже расскажете ему?  
  
— Нет, Шури. Я подожду. Теперь все будет только так, как он захочет. Спасибо, что бережете его.  
  
Стив легко поцеловал маленькую ладошку и вернулся к столу, чтобы сесть рядом и крепко обнять своего Баки, ради которого он был готов на все.  
  
— Мужчины всегда остаются детьми, играют в солдатиков, шпионов, — по-взрослому вздохнула Шури. Подошедшая к ней королева-мать посмотрела на смеющихся мужчин.  
  
— А что они видели в своей жизни? Столько горя, столько войн. Пусть мальчики играют.


End file.
